Huanor
The largest county in Rhutalath, Huanor, is also the least populated. A large flat expanse stretching between the mountains and the sea, Huanor is beset on all sides by the borders of other countries. It enjoys great relations with Cymuria, as well as the men of Tauron. However, the borders of Edhelnore, the Elvenland, are well-guarded, as are those of the dense jungle of Belestar. In times past, Huanor was known as Julana, and was the wild Rhutalathian frontier. Its vast plains were scattered with small villages and farms, and a few forts. Its citizens enjoyed a great relationship with the Elves, and there were many Elven fortresses and homes built here. Following the Sundering, it was also the site of many ferocious battles with the Wendari, as well as the Elves of both Edhelnore and Tauron. since then, it is has become even wilder, and the majority of citizens have moved west and south, to the more civilized counties. Huanor is now the home of the Elf-Death and the Feystalkers! The citizens of Huanor have very little in the ways of law, and the lands are mainly unpoliced. Although there are a large number of Inquisitors and Elf-Death, they are more concerned with the Elves than in the day to day running of towns. As such, Huanor has become a cesspit of corruption, violence and crime, especially in the northern regions. All the respectable people left the county years ago, and now criminals and adventurers rule the roost. Despite this, Huanor is an important trade county, enjoying trade with both Cymuria and Tauron, and the duke struggles every day to keep the caravans and traders safe and unmolested. The heavily-fortified Elven border road is the safest road for caravans to travel, although many of the more superstitious citizens refer to it as 'Devil's Road,' and make all attempts to avoid it. The people of Huanor are a mixture of Rhutalathian and Cyumrian stock, and call themselves Besak. Lighter skinned than most Rhutalathians, a lot of them do not hold allegiance to the Rhutalathian throne. In the past century several groups have set themselves up, who act as terrorists and try to sabotage Rhutalathian interests, and kill guards. They demand a separate Besak state, although the majority of Huanor citizens detest their methods. Never since the Elves left has Huanor been a particularly civilized place, but even the criminals acknowledge that the county is on the decline. wild gangs of mercenaries roam the sandy highways, and thieves lurk in the abandoned villages and old Elven citadels. Huanor is the wild frontier of Rhutalath, and an ideal base for any adventurer wishing to chart the unexplored regions of Belestar and Larador. For more information, see Geography of Huanor. Information ' Type': Frontier Duchy / County Symbol: A bow and arrow on a white field. Capital: Marido Population: 75,000 Inhabitants: Mainly Rhutalathian, some Cymurian and Woodmen. Major Exports: Redstone to Cymuria, Gold to the rest of Rhutalath Major Imports: Food from Tauron and Cymuria Military: Led by Captain Garan DeSar ' Standing': Knights 10 Cavalry 150 Warriors 2,100 Archers 1,600 Whiteguard 5 Militia: Levy 8,000 Navy: Galleons 35 Races Rhutalathians Cymurians Wendari Groups Elf-Death Feystalkers Cities 'Marido ' Castleton Drewston Gaermas Hoparona Ilyana Vin Furton Sites Castille Feymorta Fort Sereg Caras Gilmor People Mendoz Family High Marshal Gabrielle Category:Huanor Category:Regions Category:Rhutalath